


Ystävänpäivää

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More friendship then romantic, friendship fic, valentines fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: What Sebastian doesn't expect to find when he enters his side of the garage on a cold morning of testing in February, is Kimi standing next to his Ferrari holding a bunch of flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out how the Finns celebrate Valentine's Day and the idea was so cute it made me hate this day just a tiny bit less XD 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/visitfinland/photos/a.113140465391004.8387.110813028957081/1343984822306556/?type=3

What Sebastian doesn't expect to find when he enters his side of the garage on a cold morning of testing in February, is Kimi standing next to his Ferrari holding a bunch of flowers.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Sebastian asks as he walks up to Kimi, a lightly teasing smile on his face.

"Actually, its you" Kimi answers, a flush on his cheeks as he holds out the bouquet "Hyvää Ystävänpäivää"

Sebastian raises his eyebrows in surprise but takes the bouquet anyway "Ystävänpäivää?" Sebastian asks, trying the word on his tongue. 

"Yes" Kimi rubs the back of his neck awkwardly "Technically today is Valentine's Day but in Finland we call it Ystävänpäivää. It's a day for celebrating friends. So I got you these flowers and there's a box of your favourite chocolates hidden in your cool down room so your trainer doesn't see them" Kimi finishes explaining and happens a glance up at Sebastian to see him smiling happily at Kimi.

"These are for me? And I'm your Ystävänpäivää?" Sebastian asks, studying the mix of flowers inside the bouquet.

Inside the beautifully arranged bunch he finds there are chrysanthemums, irises, bright blue tulips and situated in the centre of the display one white rose.

"Yes Seb. You're my Ystävänpäivää" Kimi gives him a grin "so you like them then?"

In response Sebastian pulls Kimi towards him and into a hug. Kimi hugs him back hesitantly and when they break apart, Sebastian is proudly holding the flowers to him.

"I love them!" Sebastian declares "And I'm going to ask Maurizio for a vase for them right now"

As Sebastian leaves the garage to find the elusive team principal, Kimi shakes his head. He had not expected Sebastian to be that enthusiastic. Maybe he should do Ystävänpäivää with him every year.

* * *

 

A few hours later and a certain Ted Kravitz is wandering around the Paddock, giving his testing notebook.

 "Another interesting thing to add about Ferrari, it looks like Sebastian Vettel has an admirer as he was seen with a vase of flowers next to him in his garage. Whoever the special someone was must have been a very special person indeed for Sebastian to have kept them!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
